


长平外传 Chapter 8 (2)

by irisli



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisli/pseuds/irisli





	长平外传 Chapter 8 (2)

8\. 情迷（2）

天子又一次捕获了最多的猎物，夺得全队第一。卫青自己亦有不少收获，第一次便如此尽兴，让卫青对天子这特殊喜好也有了共鸣。天色渐深，大家不得不返回时，卫青还意犹未尽，心中盼望着下一次何时才能出宫到这南山中射猎一番呢。

估算了下时间，这一次无论如何不能及时赶回皇宫，天子便令随从在山野附近找到了一家旅店。山中条件恶劣，幸好天子不拘小节，应允了。旅店老板虽然猜不透来者身份，但是见他们打扮不俗还持有武器，既敬又怕，忙和妻子为天子收拾出一间最好的房间。条件有限，其余人只能住在其他普通房间中，好的是老板娘还为大家准备了酒菜。

在外间同大家一起用完餐，又饮了这旅店特有的佳酿，卫青便回了卧室，还未来得及点灯，黑灯瞎火便被人一把抱住。

卫青下意识想用日常训练的擒拿术反手撂倒对方，鼻子却先嗅到了对方衣上的气息。

“公孙大哥？”卫青放弃了挣扎，在公孙敖的怀里安分了下来，许久见他不答话，又用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的前襟。没有酒味？对了，在外面也没见到他，为什么今天他如此反常？卫青心中疑惑却始终没有问出口，只是在静谧的黑暗中仔细听着公孙敖那清晰无比的心跳声。

方才喝的酒虽不多，卫青酒量也甚好并不容易醉，此时却有一股燥热从心底涌了上来。喝多了还是上头，卫青心中为自己找着借口，嗅着眼前男子的气息，心愈发砰砰直跳，又动了几下，抱住他的男子终于推开了他。

房间有一扇小窗，正好有一束山月清辉斜射进来，照在卫青的脸上，朦朦胧胧升起一层薄雾。公孙敖直视他，本想要问他什么，见到此等秀丽景色有些痴了，忍不住覆上唇，轻咬着卫青柔软的唇珠。

卫青万万没想到公孙敖会有这般举动，瞪大了双眼努力想看清对方脸上的神色。

真是甜。公孙敖已经撬开了卫青的牙关，看来这家酒很不错，没有去品尝有些可惜了。公孙敖胡思乱想之际，神已经飞在了天外，不过，现在这般方式品尝，更有一番滋味。

这一吻对于没有任何经验的卫青而言，有些太长、太过缠绵了。卫青身上已经软了，对方却是游刃有余在引导着他进一步探索。

终于结束了，卫青推开了公孙敖想喘口气。与其说是推开了不如说是公孙敖主动放开了他，平时还算有力的卫青，此时手臂附在公孙敖身上却是软绵绵的，没有什么力量，倒像在牵引着对方。

卫青这时得空，坐在了榻边，刚才一直站着还要接受这“非人”的折磨，是有些累了。公孙敖见他坐下，就在他身侧坐下。

卫青在等着对方解释，公孙敖却不说话。虽然卫青不通风月之事，不过进了宫也算是见多识广，尤其是天子身边美妾姣童环绕，又怎能没见过这种事。公孙敖，究竟把我当做了什么？卫青抿了下唇，借着不算明亮但是清澈的月光看着对方的脸。

“刚才狩猎你为什么独自一人，不愿同我一起？”

卫青没听到自己想要的解释，反而被质问，心下有些懊恼又不愿表露出来，轻声说道：“我只是想一个人试试，不想你……不想你来帮我。既然我想成为一名优秀的士兵，必然不能放过这独自训练的机会，而大哥总是当我是孩子庇护我，我只能想办法独立。”卫青说完，眼睛里亮亮的，仅有的信念在支撑着他。

“不是厌弃我就好，我怕你进宫后心态就变了，见到更广阔的世界便不再看中我了。阿青会永远在我身边对不对？”公孙敖轻松了一口气，将卫青再次揽到怀里。卫青点了点头，鬓发蹭到了公孙敖的下颌。

“公孙大哥救过我性命，我们……是生死之交，阿青怎么会因为眼前富贵而忘记了救命恩人，大哥未免太小瞧我了。”卫青这话中本带着几分怨气，可是由他柔声说出来却令人十分受用。

“你当我是救命恩人？”公孙敖品了品他话中的意味，喃喃道：“我从未当你是个孩子，也并非当你是朋友，从一开始便不是，大概以后……你会懂的。”说完，强健的手臂又紧了紧。

卫青听到公孙敖说如何看待自己时本以为等到了自己心中期待的答案，没想到对方最后却什么也未说明，不觉气馁。此时他虽然依偎在公孙敖的怀里，却不明白对方的心意。

“不如……不如，我们把刚才的做完，怎样？”卫青鼓足了全部勇气，才低声说全了这句，他把头埋在公孙敖的前襟，不敢看他，只有两只可爱的耳朵竖在外面，在焦急地等待着心上人的回答。

扑通——扑通——卫青只觉得自己的心脏要跳出来，可对方却始终不说话。许久得不到回应的卫青开始有些失望了，不免后悔自己言辞轻率，不知道对方又会怎样看待自己。

思绪纷乱时，公孙敖抱着卫青的上身将他推倒了在了榻上。

扑通——扑通——卫青听到了公孙敖和自己的心跳，比刚才更激烈，却不再是惴惴不安的了。公孙敖解开卫青的上衣，带着常年握刀剑起的茧子的手掌抚摸着卫青年轻洁白的肌肤。

卫青感到了痒，之前除了自己没有人摸过他身上，所以他是如此的敏感以致于想笑，可是他又不敢笑，怕打扰了公孙敖的性质，只好强忍着。

似乎感受到了身下人对自己特有的体贴，公孙敖放轻了动作，不再用手只是用唇吮吸他的肌肤。卫青感到对方下巴的髭须略过身上，心中痒痒的，忍不住伸手抱住了公孙敖宽阔的脊背。在这个男人身上，卫青体会到了前所未有的温暖，身体摩擦中心却被点热。

卫青下身渐渐有了反应，对他而言却是完全陌生的。他虽见过天子与人调情，但是对于这真刀实枪的情事却是一窍不通，一时间有些羞赧，不知如何说给眼前人。

公孙敖感受到了身下人的尴尬，停下了手上的动作抬眼看他。窗外的月光正打在了卫青的脸上，照亮了他额上晶莹的汗珠，双眼在半睁半闭间泛着水气，像是晓露水仙；又见他凡心初动，双颊带有绯色，如同涂了一层薄薄的胭脂，更像春睡的海棠。公孙敖一时间看呆了，久久未有动作。

卫青见身上人许久未动作有些尴尬，睁眼正对上对方炽烈的目光，便又立刻闭上了，他已情动，却又不知如何纾解，双腿轻轻蹭上公孙敖的腰际。公孙敖这才反应过来他这青涩的情人在渴望着什么，伸手准确握住了对方的下身。

“嗯……”初次经受这般不算激烈的情事，连自慰都从未有过的卫青轻吟出声，身体蜷缩起来。公孙敖单手环住他的下体，上下撸动，频率越来越快，没过多久卫青就泄了身，少年还不经事，完事后舒展了身体，在榻上虚张着嘴喘息着。

这时，公孙敖才刚刚情动，却又不愿勉强初经人事的卫青，于是握住他的手，引领着他的手指隔着层布握住了自己的下身。

虽然隔着裤子，卫青的手指第一次触碰到其他男性的下体，脸上的颜色愈发红了。就是他自己的，也只有沐浴时才会短暂触碰，如今却被人牢牢攥住手，将这巨大握在手心，一时间不知如何自处。可是一想对方刚为自己诚心服务过，不能刚舒服过就放下对方不管，狠下心，主动替公孙敖安抚起来。

也许是知道卫青没有经验，公孙敖握住他的手指导着他手上的动作，不知弄了多少下，卫青已经渐渐熟练了，公孙敖才射了出来。裤子湿了，卫青摸到了一片黏腻，才知道结束了。还好放下了袍子就看不见了，卫青想着，感到身上软绵绵的，一阵疲倦袭来，不自觉闭上了眼睛。

公孙敖知道他累了，亲了亲他的脸颊，在卫青身侧躺下。

二人还未休息片刻，外间传来一片纷杂之声。公孙敖无奈间叫醒了卫青，匆忙穿好衣服，想要看看外面究竟发生了什么。


End file.
